1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improved side crash energy management systems for vehicle doors and an associated method and, more specifically, it relates to such a system which employs a woven mat disposed in the interior of the vehicle door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, increased attention has been directed toward the protection of occupants of automotive vehicles in the event of a collision. The use of seat belts, airbags and energy absorbing bumpers are examples of measures taken to minimize the risk of injury to vehicle occupants in the event of a collision.
In addition to seeking enhanced safety for vehicle occupants, it is also desirable to avoid reduction in interior passenger compartment volume within the vehicle. Also, it is desirable to avoid substantial increases in weight of the vehicle resulting from added safety devices, as such increases result in enhanced fuel consumption at a time when it is desirable to reduce fuel consumption.
In connection with protection of occupants of a vehicle in the event of side impact, reinforcement has been provided in vehicle doors.
It has been known to employ one or more elongated beam members referred to as a "door intrusion beam" in the interior of a vehicle door. These beams have been employed to absorb impact energy and, as a result, have been of relatively high strength and made of expensive materials. Also, in some instances, such systems thicken the doors which have occupied increased portions of the interior occupant space. Such beams tend to be rather heavy and are local in nature providing effective resistance only to the extent the side impact crash makes contact with the beam.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,172 discloses the use in a motor vehicle body panel a corrugated panel which is adapted to resist axially applied loads. See also U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,367 which discloses tubular, wound hollow members which are adapted to absorb axially applied loads. The use of a honeycomb material, which is positioned within the door interior to absorb energy in the event of a side collision, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,066.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,279 discloses the use of a relatively small assembly exposed to the occupant compartment of a vehicle to protect the thorax region of an occupant. Various forms of cushioning and energy absorbing means, including hollow members, the use of open-celled foam, springs, and hydraulic fluid, are disclosed.
It has been known to suggest the use of pairs of corrugated panels in reinforcing vehicle doors. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,680.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,100 discloses the use of deformable plates having upstanding elements which absorb energy by fracturing in order to protect an occupant. U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,068 discloses various forms of shock absorbing members, including the use of foam resin tubes within a door oriented generally transversely with respect to the front to back axis of the vehicle, and the use of a plurality of undulating sheets between plate members within doors, as well as certain vehicle bumper protection.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,204 discloses the use of viscous dampening of impact energy by the use of a gel or liquid in connection with a vehicle door system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,138 discloses the use of beam-like reinforcing members having a pair of web connected tubular portions.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,349,907 discloses a unitary expanded metal mesh structure having diamond-like openings to absorb energy in a car door. The expanded metal is said to provide a stiffening of the panel which prevents flexing thereof.
It will be appreciated, therefore, that there remains a real and substantial need for an energy absorbing vehicle door which will effectively absorb side impact forces in a manner which not only provides enhanced vehicle occupant safety, but also is consistent with other objectives of vehicle design and construction.